Notenpfote
Er ist ein schwarzer kleiner Kater mit weißen Noten auf dem Fell, er hat einen weiß-schwarzen Mosaikschweif und leuchtende,eisblaue Augen Familie Mutter - Mosaikfell Vater - Dunkelstreif Schwestern - Jingjangomen,Nebelzahn Halbgeschwister - Erdbeerschimmer,Weißgesang,Rabenkralle,Kleinpelz,Mohnzahn,Donnerkralle,Schwarzblüte Clan - Place of no Stars Mentor - Knochen Kriegername - Notenomen Onkeln - Schattensturm,Langschweif,Graustreif Tanten -Kieselstern,Rußschweif,Aschennebel About him Er lebt im Place of no Stars, in einem Lager das von DarkForest geführt wird. Sein Mentor ist Knochen. Seine Mutter war noch eine Schülerin als sie ihre Junge bekam. Er und seine zwei Schwestern mussten ohne Vater aufwachsen. Da ihr Vater von diesem Lager gebannt wurde. Dunkelstreif hat gegen seinen eigenen Sohn gekämpft, da wusste er aber noch nicht das Notenpfote sein Sohn war. Er hatte einmal früher mit Erdbeerpfote gespielt, doch Dunkelstreif verjagte ihn. Notenpfote verabscheute ihn, er versuchte es immer wieder, das er unbemerkt mit Erdbeerpfote spielen konnte doch jedesmal kam Dunkelstreif und schickte ihn wieder fort. Nachher versuchte er es nicht mehr, und da Erdbeerpfote im SternenClan drüben war, konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen. Später kam es einmal zu einem Kampf mit seinem Vater, Notenpfote hatte fast verlohren als ihm eine Kätzin rettete, sie hatte weißes Fell mit grauen Streifen und roten Augen. Es war Apfelfell eine Tochter von Dunkelstreif, sie hatte ihn bezwungen und machte kehrt. Notenpfote bedankte sich bei ihr, aber sie nickte nur und ging wieder. Dialoge ﻿Notenpfote,Dunkelstreif,Erdbeerpfote Dunkelstreif: '''Hey, du! Hau ab das ist nicht dein Gebiet! '''Notenpfote: '''Der Wald gehört dir nicht! Außerdem wollte ich nur mit Erdbeerpfote spielen. '''Dunkelstreif: Komm noch einmal in die Nähe von ihr und ich zerreiße dich in Stücke, Fuchsdung! Notenpfote: Du blödes Viech, der ganze Place of no Stars wird geführt von DarkForest! Ihr habt keine berechtigung hier ein eigenes Territorium zu machen! Du elender Fuchsdung! Dunkelstreif: '''So redet man nicht mit einen Krieger zeig Respekt! '''Notenpfote: Ich kann reden wie ich will, du bist schließlich nicht mein Vater, der mir sagt was ich zu tun habe! Dunkelstreif: Verschwinde jetzt oder ich hole Tigerkralle! Der wird das schnell beenden! Notenpfote: Tu's doch, blöde Fellkugel, du holst ehrlich eine andere Katze um einen Schüler zu vertreiben, bist du so schwach!? Dunkelstreif: Das reicht, Erdbeerpfote komm wir gehen! Erdbeerpfote: Mach's gut Notenpfote. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ DarkForest,Notenpfote DarkForest: Notenpfote,kann ich kurz mit dir reden? Notenpfote: Was gibst den? DarkForest: Du kennst doch Dunkelstreif oder? Notenpfote: Ja,leider. DarkForest: Er...er ist dein Vater. Notenpfote: Was!? Dieser blöde Kater ist mein Vater! Ich verabscheue ihn! DarkForest: Es tut mir leid. Notenpfote: Ach, egal. Du trägst keine Schuld, und meine Mutter auch nicht. DarkForest: Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen darüber. Notenpfote: Er weiß es nicht oder? DarkForest: Nein, noch nicht. Notenpfote: Was meinst du mit noch nicht? DarkForest: '''Jemand wird es ihm wahrscheinlich irgentwann sagen. '''Notenpfote: '''Na toll! '''DarkForest: Mach dir nichts aus ihm, du brauchst ihn nicht, denn du hast eine Sorgfeltige Mutter und zwei Schwestern, du brauchst ihn nicht. Notenpfote: Ja, du hast recht. Kampf [zwischen Dunkelstreif '''und '''Notenpfote] Notenpfote sträubte sein und fuhr dir Krallen aus, wie es Dunkelstreif tat. Dunkelstreif kreiste um ihn herum. Als er blitzschnell auf ihn sprang, wich Notenpfote aus und schlug seine Krallen in sein Gesicht. Dunkelstreif jaulte kurz auf und sprang ihn erneut an, diesmal biss er Notenpfote in seinen Schweif bis Dunkelstreif Blut schmecken konnte. Notenpfote wirbelte herum und bis in seine Schulter, doch wurde er abgeschüttelt, und ihm wiederfuhr der Biss in der Schulter. Mit blutdurchtränkten Fell fallte er ihn wieder an, doch der Pfotenhieb seines Gegners schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Als Dunkelstreif dazu bereit war ihm in die Kehle zu beißen, schoß eine andere Katze herbei und stieß Dunkelstreif weg. Sie hatte weißes Fell und graue Streifen, deren Kätzin's rote Augen funkelten. Sie Katze griff Dunkelstreif an, und besiegte ihn. Dunkelstreif machte kehrt. Sie half ihm auf und sagte >>Sieh dich vor, Dunkelstreif darf man nicht unterschätzen.<< knurrte sie. >>Aber du hast ihn doch besiegt! Du bist stärker als er.<< miaute er fragend. ''>>Das mög sein, doch du bist noch ein Schüler, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht nochmal auf einen Kampf mit ihm einlassen, du hattest Glück das ich in der Nähe war.<< ''miaute sie mitfühlend. Wacklig auf den Pfoten ging er wieder fort, er verabschiedete sich von der Kätzin die ihm geholfen hatte und verschwand ihm dichten Wald.